


MCU: The Rain Will Fall

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pensive!Tony, pre-Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve saw Tony walk up to the roof but it's been a while and it's started to rain... and Tony still hasn't come down. Stony. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MCU: The Rain Will Fall

**The Rain Will Fall**  
By Alasse Fefalas

"Stark?" 

If the sound of boots splashing on the wet floor hadn't been enough to identify him, his voice, and the concern in it certainly was. Unmoving from his perch against the metal railings, Tony acknowledged Steve's presence with a slight nod. "Looks like you found me."

"I saw you going up," chuckled Steve as he joined Tony. He leaned back against the barrier, head turned towards the other man. "You've been up here a while. You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just..." Tony started, trailing off slightly before continuing, "just enjoying the wind."

Steve pushed a lock of wet hair matted onto Tony's face away, fingers gently stroking his cheek. "Are you sure it's not the rain you're enjoying?" he asked, smiling.

Tony turned to him, his brows knotted in slight annoyance. "Hey, there's wind in the rain too, you know?"

Steve laughed heartily. "Okay, okay. No need to get so prickly about it," he conceded.

"I should probably go for a hot shower, though,"shrugged Tony. He took a hold of Steve's hand. "Would you like to join me, Cap?"

Steve's grin was bright. "Lead the way."

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: So. I've finally written this for kitsurin after SO LONG HAHAHA OOPS SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. It's a really short piece, coz I haven't gotten the characters in my head right yet. Soon, I hope. Maybe. One day. Probably...

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a note and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
